De Nyo Francia y los periodos
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Porque una francesa quiere a su mujer todos los días del mes. [Fluff] [Nyo!FrUk] [Y también porque hay más que el Nyo!UsUk, no sean cerrados (?)]


_**Hi there! **_

_**Algo de Nyo!FrUk. **_

_**El Nyo!FrUk es vida, el Nyo!FrUk es hamor.**_

* * *

De nada sirve negar que Amélie era una completa holgazana -no llegando a los niveles de la griega o de Isabel, mira que hay que tener carácter para levantarse pasadas las doce del día- pero desde que, entre una dosis considerable, sin ser excesiva, de ruegos, se había hecho de Alice como compañera de piso -y de otras cosas, pero de eso ya hacía mucho pero mucho tiempo-, se había acostumbrado a madrugar un poco, so pena de comer desayuno medio chamuscado, y del cual estaba segura que no eran imaginaciones suyas que se movía.

La primera señal debió haber sido no encontrarla rumiando insultos medio dormida junto a ella, pero estaba más ocupada olfateando por si las moscas, a saber qué le habría hecho a su preciada cocina. Nada.

No fue sino hasta que regresó y se tumbó de lado sin escupir más que un gruñido masticado en exceso que se levantó a comprobar lo que ya sabía. Sí, a la inglesa de veintitrés años le había llegado el periodo.

Y no es hora de levantar virtudes donde no las hay, porque el primer pensamiento que le llegó entre las cejas a Amélie no fue uno de comprensión, ¡vaya que no!, Fue el de _hoy-Amélie-no-folla, _se le estrelló en la cara como las burlas de Jülchen la primera vez que Alice la rechazó.

Cualquier hijo de vecino diría que si después de dos años no se terminaba de acostumbrar, pero vamos, ella era francesa, y aunque no llegase a lo extremos de irse a acostar con el mismo hijo de vecino, tampoco estaba habituada a dejar de regalonearse por ahí con su noviecilla, como Emily le decía.

Se fumó tres bocanadas de aire, antes de irse a la cocina como quien no quiere la cosa, arrastrando los pies, a hacer una de esas infusiones que Alice le decía una y otra vez que no eran té, eran sobres mal puestos, pero le agradecía internamente -muy internamente- el gesto. Ah, sí, aunque fueran con suerte tres días de _Amélie-no- folla _no iba a dejar de mimar a Alice, con mayor razón lo hacía. Además, se intercalaban los momentos en los que le arrojaba almohadas al grado de deshacerle el peinado, hasta en los que igual se lo deshacía, pero con sus abrazos de _esta-es-mía-y-sólo-mía. _

-¡Amélie! -era una vocecita dolorida, casi equiparable con la que puso cuando pensaba que salía con Madeleine.

No pudo tragarse la sonrisa. Le saltó a la cara, se dejaba de apellidar Bonnefoy si no la conocía.

-Ya voy, cher.

Y también tuvo que reprimir el mundialmente famoso sonido en el que la a y la o se mezclan, el sonido que hace todo el mundo cuando ven a Sakura cantando con Madeleine, cuando encontró a su endiabladamente inglesa pareja hecha un ovillo en el centro de la cama.

-P... Pensé que te habías ido... -murmuró quedamente, de esos murmullos que con el tiempo habían hecho que su oído se volviese más fino.

-Ah, ma lumière... ¿a dónde me iría?-la charola tintineó al dejarla sobre la mesa de noche, y le tendió una tacita que daba risa de lo delicada, con florecitas azules pintadas a mano por la misma Amélie, regalo de cumpleaños número diecisiete de Alice.

Le recorrió el pelo con la mano izquierda, como si acariciara un pajarito. Alice se veía tremendamente hermosa con el pelo suelto, y no terminaba de decidirse si era una desgracia o una bendición que no lo llevase así al salir. Porque más gente la miraría, se enamorarían, la secuestrarían...

Se mordió el labio hasta darse cuenta de que pensaba en tonterías. Recorrió la carita de Alice con la mirada, causándole algo de gracia la manera en la que bebía de la taza a pequeños sorbos. Sí, Alice era un pajarito.

-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias? -preguntó, luego de un rato de arrumacos inocentes, sonrosada como ella sola. Lo máximo que hacía ella cuando Amélie estaba "en esos días" era no gritarle... demasiado.

Amélie decidió jugar la carta de la juerguista.

-¿Eh, no lo sabías? -Alice frunció suavemente el ceño con perplejidad. La francesa acortó la poca distancia que separaba su boca del oído de Alice- Una francesa quiere a su mujer todos los días del mes.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? Se me ha ocurrido recordando viejas remembranzas con una ex novia mía -si lees esto Karla, aún te hamo (?)- Es de esas personas lendas que no te echan el brinco nomás por ser ex (?)**_

_**Yo era como Francia -w- y a las personas que me leen... ¡hay que ser amables con las desangradas! Al cuerno con Andrés.**_

_**Y que sepan que Emily y Alice no son la única pareja Nyotalia, hay que ser. Y que he usado "Alice" en lugar de "Rose" porque "Rose" no me gusta y ya.**_

_**¿Reviews? Venga, aunque sea cuéntenme el finde o comentarios del partido, pls.**_


End file.
